fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Elle
Elle is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Sushiria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016, created by Clare. Appearance Elle has tanned skin, thin eyebrows, and dark brown hair held in pigtails, adorned by a blue flower hairclip. She wears a collared light blue shirt with thin blue linings, a striped blue and black tie, and a navy blue blazer with yellow buttons. She also wears a navy blue pleated skirt and black shoes with blue laces and grey soles. Styles Style B Elle's Style B is similar to her default outfit. However, her blazer and her tie were both removed. Also, she now wears a black and blue pleated skirt in a diagonal stripe pattern. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 On her way to winning the fourth KCP, Elle received more votes than: *Grace in Round 1 of the Portallini Division (3,684-1,399) *Bella in the Portallini Semi-Finals (4,085-1,077) *Peter in the Portallini Finals (5,312-2,261) *Roxxane in the Final-Four (5,054-3,298) *Emmeline in the Grand Finals (9,062-4,338) Orders Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Tuna **Cream Cheese *Avocado *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Kampachi **Cream Cheese *Narutomaki *Wakame *Bubble Tea: **Hakuto Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *White Rice *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Steak *Cheese *Avocado *White Rice *Guacamole *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pecan Pancakes *Honey *Chocolate Chips *2 Butters *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Honey *Blue Star Sprinkles *2 Star Cookies *Drink: **Small Powsicle Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Provolone Cheese *6 Salamis (top) *6 Broccolis (bottom) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Tomato Basil Crust *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Provolone Cheese *6 Soppressatas (top) *6 Broccolis (bottom) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Mushrooms *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (New Year) *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Cheezy Whip *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Quartz **Medium X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter with Potato Chips **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday(Halloween) *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter with Scary Sugar Eyes **Cobweb Ripple *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Witch's Brew Syrup *Shadowberry Derps *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) * 3 Medium Chicken Strips (Right) * 3 Curly Fries (Right) * 2 Guacamole Dips Holiday (Halloween) * 6 Ecto Tofu Skewers (Left) * 3 Medium Chicken Strips (Right) * 3 Curly Fries (Right) * 2 Purple Pesto Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze ** Dreamsicle Drizzle * Chocolate Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Clear Glaze ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Chocolate Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Creameo Bits Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze ** Mint Drizzle * Chocolate Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Clear Glaze ** Key Lime Drizzle ** Lucky Sevens * Chocolate Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Creameo Bits Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 12 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Avocado. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Blue Star Sprinkles. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Elle received 4,726 more votes than Emmeline in the Grand Finals. This was the biggest difference of votes there has ever been earned in the history of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. *She and Nye are currently the only KCP winners to have appeared in the Customer Spotlight. **They also held the same position in the bracket. Order Tickets elleblossomfestival.PNG|Elle's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1225.JPG|Elle's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1226.JPG|Elle's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Elle (Holiday).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Elle (Regular).png|Elle's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Elle's Scooperia OrderHalloween.png|Elle's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-10-26 at 9.23.15 PM.png|Elle's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Elle (Holiday).jpg|Elle's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Elle (Regular).jpg|Elle's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 4ADFB81F-79CB-480D-BEB6-C221DCF0EFBC.jpeg|Elle’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. 475F5526-6EA4-467C-8A09-1CE3589EB042.jpeg|Elle’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Elle’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Elle's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Elle’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Elle's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery day5group.jpg|Elle, making her first appearance in the Customerpalooza 2016 Customer Spotlight Customerpalooza16 final.png|Elle vs. Emmeline is the final battle! Winner brackets KCP16.jpg|KCP16 Final Brackets Winnerdance.gif|Elle, the KCP16 winner! Name logo.jpg|Elle's Logo Kcp16winner.png|Elle's Winner Icon Coupons 03.jpg Elle Unlocked.png Elle Profile2.png|Elle's Profile Elle Perfect- Sushiria.png|Elle gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria ElleStyleB.png|Elle's Style B KCP winners.png|Yui, Kingsley, Steven, Hope and Elle in the parade of Papa's Sushiria ElleSushiriaProfile.png Yui and Elle in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining in Sushiria Elle and Yui in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining again in Sushiria Yui and Elle in Papa's Sushiria.png|Elle is talking to Yui in Sakura Bay Yui and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Yui and Elle once again in Sakura Bay Steven and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Steven and Elle in Sakura Bay angry Elle.PNG|"I just won KCP16 and I deserve this?!" happy elle.PNG|Elle is happy this time! Elle Silver.png|Elle's Silver Medal Success! Screenshot 2017-04-12-10-52-33.png|Perfect Taco for Elle during St. Paddy's Day EllePerfectPPHD.jpg|Perfect Pancakes for Elle during Starlight Jubilee Perfect Pancakes - Elle.png|First perfect to Elle! Elle of the Brunch in Pancakeria HD.png|Perfect with our Elle of the Brunch! Perfect Pancakes - Elle (2).png|Perfect again! IMG_0907.JPG|Perfect! IMG_0941.JPG|Elle of the Brunch, served perfectly. 2017-06-19 06.59.03 AM.png|Yui and Elle talking once again in Sakura Bay IMG 0989.JPG|Another perfect to Elle! IMG 1013.JPG IMG 1097.JPG IMG 1112.JPG IMG 1124.JPG IMG 1135.JPG IMG 1140.JPG PZRHD - Elle Approved.png|PZRHD! Elle Approved! IMG_0090.PNG|Bronze Star Customer. IMG_0237.PNG Screenshot_2018-08-12-15-10-04.png IMG_0469.PNG IMG_0578.PNG IMG_0653.PNG IMG 1168.PNG IMG_1207.PNG Elle Not Pleased.png Elle Nervous.png Angry Elle2.png IMG_3283.PNG Elle Finger Point.png|Elle is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1593.PNG IMG_2276.PNG Fan Art elle by obedart2015-dao7bo9.jpg|By ObedART2015 gg1PFoA.jpg|By ComelCumil 6cVT4TJ.png|By Zetzubeau elle.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna 25zkmu1.jpg|By Twilight Sparkle Sem títulares.png|With another characters that battled on Portallini Division Round 1 by ObedART2015 Elle By RockPurple.jpg|By RockPurple Elle By Stadnyx.jpg|By Stadnyx Elle By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei Elle By Darkshine99.jpg|By Darkshine99 Emmeline vs Elle By ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Elle By Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Elle Objection.jpg|By MarieMCB Elle Chibi.jpg|Elle Chibi Maker Elle Chibi Style B.jpg|Elle Chibi Maker Style B Scan.jpg|Elle as Penny by Zuki-Chan f232dec8e606572f6a7d0828bdb64c97-db3nmhf.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Tohru Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Tohru, Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei Dgfpchapter2.png|By Zoomer3539 Parade 02.jpg EpisodeElle.PNG|Elle in Episode es:Elle no:Elle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:E Characters